


Thor Does Not Forget

by randomcheeses



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Humor, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 discovers something strange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor Does Not Forget

The being had been watching it's visitors for the better part of an hour. They were the first interesting thing to come along in ages. They were also completely unaware of the watcher's presence.

"I don't get it," the man with the graying hair said. Unconciously he readjusted the firearm he was carrying.

His bespectacled companion sighed in resignation. "There were Goa'uld here Jack," he explained, "but according to these records, something drove them out and then disappeared. Possibly a species with an advanced weapon of some kind."

"Yeah, you see that's it," the one named 'Jack' said suspiciously. "If this person or thing was powerful enough to drive out the Goa'uld, then where'd it go? Why didn't it stick around to accept thanks or go do the same for other planets, huh Daniel? Where is it?"

The one now identified as 'Daniel' shrugged. "Who knows? These records are very unclear, and in any case they appear to be incomplete. Looks like part of it was erased deliberately. Maybe an Ancient protected the people here? They're pretty good at hiding their tracks."

'Jack' scowled. "Except when they decide to grab your face with their Ancient-Brain-Suckers and download all their knowledge into my already overcrowded head."

"Uh, technically it was an automatic response to your Ancient DNA, Jack," Daniel justified. "It's not like they _meant _to give you brain damage."

This piece of wisdom did not mollify the one called Jack. He continued to scowl, muttering swear-words under his breath. The watcher was impressed at the range of vocabulary he displayed.

The being watched with interest as another visitor entered his temporary prison. It was a tall, dark-skinned male with a peculiar golden symbol on his bald head. "O'Neill," he said formally to the grey-haired one, "Major Carter has found the source of the signal that the MALP recorded. It is most puzzling."

A blonde female entered behind the bald warrior. She seemed very excited about something, the watcher thought.

"It's a time-dilation field sir," she said in a rush, "it's very small and localised, centered around a. . ." she trailed off, unsure how to tell her superior exactly what she'd found.

"Well c'mon Carter," O'Neill said impatiently, "don't you want to share your report with the class?" Daniel rolled his eyes and the watcher wondered if the leader was always so childish.

Carter hesitated. "I'm sorry Sir, it's just so. . . odd."

Her CO gave her a surprised look. "Carter, with everything we've seen over the last couple of years, what is so odd that my second-in-command can't describe it to me?"

Carter decided to rip off the metaphorical bandage and get it over with. "A phonebox Sir."

"What?"

"A phonebox," she repeated, feeling embarrased at the ridiculousness of it all. "It's blue," she added in a hopeful voice, as if describing more details would make her sound less crazy.

"Blue," the Colonel repeated in a flat voice.

"Yes Sir."

Daniel looked from Colonel to Major in confusion. "So, the Goa'uld were defeated by someone who carries a phonebox everywhere? Okay, my weirdness threshold has officially been expanded."

"Indeed," the bald warrior said, raising an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that phoneboxes were native to the Tau'ri. I have not yet visited another planet that has such appliances. This suggests recent contact between this planet and Earth."

Daniel shook his head. "No way," he protested, "the only ones through the Stargate in a hundred years were us. The Goa'uld haven't returned since they were driven out. The villagers mentioned that their 'Dak Ter' did something to prevent Goa'uld returning once they'd been driven out. And Teal'c did have a bit of trouble getting through the 'gate."

"Yes, that pole device scanned him in much the same way as Thor's Hammer did, back on Cimmeria," the blonde Major added. "I wonder why it didn't attack though?"

"Perhaps it was also adjusted, similar to the exception Thor's Hammer has for me," Teal'c opined.

Jack shook his head exasperatedly. He could feel a long scientific debate coming on. Not to mention a headache. "That's all very nice guys, but it doesn't explain the time-sucking field around a blue phonebox!" He looked at his SIC. "Was there anything inside the box?"

Carter shrugged. "Couldn't get it open sir. But at the very least there's some kind of time-_dilation_ device in there. Maybe we should try using C-4 to get it open?"

The watcher was forever grateful that the secondary dilation field that had imprisoned him in frozen invisibility for the last hundred years chose that moment to evaporate. To the four members of SG-1 he suddenly appeared as if by magic. "Are you bloody mad?" he demanded. "You're not putting explosives anywhere _near_ my Tardis!"

SG-1 stared at the wild-haired skinny man in collective amazement, automatically bringing their guns up. Then Jack narrowed his eyes at the man. "Tardis," he said to himself quietly, as if remembering something. To the surprise of his team O'Neill lowered his weapon and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Doctor," he said, shocking the slender man. "Next time I see Thor I'll tell him you said hi."

The Doctor grinned at him, shaking the proffered hand. A friend of Thor's! Pretty good luck, considering. The Doctor's knowledge of the Great Exploration was a bit limited, at odds with his usual encyclopaedic knowledge of Earth's history. He'd never been that interested in getting involved in anything to do with the Alterans and their dangerous stargates. He noticed the grey-haired man was smirking slightly at his recognition of Thor. The Doctor blinked in confusion for a second. Then it hit him. "Oh. . ."

"Yeah," O'Neill grinned, "he's still waiting to collect on that bet."

"Really" the Doctor sighed, "it's been a hundred years. I thought he'd have forgotten by now."

"Nope" O'Neill said happily.

"Drat."


End file.
